In-home personal exercise and weight loss equipment is an increasingly popular field. Due to the expense of health club memberships and the time required to travel to health clubs, many people desire to exercise at home. However, many exercise machines are very expensive and require a dedicated area or room for use and/or storage. For these reasons many people do not wish to own a large exercise machine that can exercise several different muscles.
Alternatives to large home fitness machines include free weights such as dumbbells. Dumbbells have the advantage of being relatively inexpensive and easy to use. However, one drawback of dumbbells is that they are often very heavy and therefore can cause injury if a user excessively strains herself or uses poor technique. Additionally, although there are many different dumbbell exercises, each requires a slightly different technique. Many users will not be aware of all the different possible exercise, much less the proper technique for each exercise. Accordingly, many users end up doing the same simple exercises over and over again. This results in some muscles being exercised excessively, with other muscles being ignored completely.
Accordingly, there are needs for a home fitness device that is simple and safe to use, that is relatively inexpensive, that does not require a dedicated area for use or storage, and that effectively exercises several different muscles. The embodiments of a low-impact inertial exercise device disclosed below satisfy these needs.